ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo Liquid
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in episodes 2 and 3, "At That Moment The Mother of Ultra Was" and "The Mother of Ultra Always" (respectively). Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Taro' Appearing during a thunderstorm in the upstream areas of Tama River, Cosmo Liquid attacked the barracks of a mineral gathering plant in the nearby area. The next morning, Zariba of All Territory members Kotaro Higashi and Tadao Nanbara investigated the area, with Kotaro discovering the monster hidden behind the fog. After being fired upon by Kotaro, Cosmo Liquid transformed into its liquid state and drifted downstream. Once downstream, Cosmo Liquid surfaced again, and devoured a fisherman nearby. This act was noticed by Kenichi Shiratori, who then informed ZAT of the monster's presence. Once ZAT gathered downstream, they immediately began their operation to use high voltage shocks to electrify Cosmo Liquid into appearing. The plan was a success despite busting the electric battery, and Cosmo Liquid was driven from the river. Kotaro then transformed into UItraman Taro to combat the beast, with Cosmo Liquid on the clear defensive edge, fleeing from battle. However, the monster took a misstep and landed a single foot into a large hole on the ground, giving Taro the opportunity to attack the monster with his Bracelet Lancer, lodging the projectile in Cosmo Liquid's neck. Cosmo Liquid then promptly dissolved back into its liquid state before being swallowed by the hole. Soon however, the hole revealed its true identity as the mouth of the underground monster Live King, who had also accidentally swallowed Kotaro and Kenichi's dog Pochi. During the rescue operation, ZAT lodged a large iron tube into Live King's stomach in an attempt to flush out Kotaro and Pochi. However, the operation was a failure, as Live King's stomach instead pumped Cosmo Liquid out, and before Kotaro and Pochi can escape, Live King removed the rod. Visibly enraged at almost being eaten by Live King, Cosmo Liquid immediately began to attack the new monster, even trying to burn it alive by flinging a natural gas container at it. However, it was for naught, as Live King was unfazed by any of Cosmo Liquid's attacks. At this moment, ZAT captain Yutaro Asahina arrived in the Sky Whale, carrying a ton of pepper flour. The Sky Whale then dumped its cargo on the two warring monsters, causing them to sneeze, with the intent of having Live King sneeze Kotaro out. After a bit, Live King was punched by Cosmo Liquid in the stomach as he reared back to sneeze, allowing Kotaro and Pochi to escape. With the team assembled, ZAT began combat, focusing primarily on defeating Cosmo Liquid. However, their weaponry posed no threat to the monsters, who seemed to have forgotten to fight each other. At this moment, Kotaro again transformed into Ultraman Taro to face the threat. Despite performing well at the beginning, Taro was quickly overpowered when Cosmo Liquid's tongue wrapped around his throat after landing from a Swallow Kick. Taro was then thrown into Tama River, where his left arm was brutally stepped on and broken by Live King, with Cosmo Liquid assisting his former enemy by whipping the Ultra with his tail. Taro was trapped between the two monsters as they volleyed him repeatedly between each other. However, Taro was able to turn the table by dodging out of the way as Cosmo Liquid and Live King both tried to hit him simultaneously, causing the monsters to smash into each other and fall over. Taro took the opportunity to freeze both monsters with his Ultra Freezer. Seeing a chance, the Yutaro deployed the wrecking ball module on the Sky Whale, smashing the ball into the frozen Cosmo Liquid and shattering the monster, defeating it. Other appearances 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * Liquid Transformation: True to its name, Cosmo Liquid's signature ability is its ability to transform itself into liquid. However, during liquid form, it is still able to sustain damage, such as being shocked. * Long Tongue: Cosmo Liquid has an extremely long tongue that it can fire out with high precision, allowing it to grab people from a far distance or use it as a long ranged weapon. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Cosmo Liquid was portrayed by suit actor Touru Kawai Notes * Cosmo Liquid's presence has been confirmed on Beryudora, appearing on the monster's left arm. * According to a menko card released in 1973, Cosmo Liquid has a strength of 9,000,000 horsepower, allowing it to throw a natural gas container 100 kilometers. Gallery Cosmo Liquid - ultra series.png References Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm